


And I'll Flap Forever With You, My Dear

by NepetasWrath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dank, Noice, Other, P!ATD, Please Don't Hurt Me, panic at the disco reference, pretty memey, reference, what a first upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasWrath/pseuds/NepetasWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan takes a walk along the shore, and makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Flap Forever With You, My Dear

It felt like it had been sweeps since Eridan had walked along the beach, watching the frothing water smack against the sand. Yet this time something felt different. He felt a renewed sense of... purpose was it? Maybe not. Whatever he felt, it filled him from his feet to his fins, and radiated within him like strength. As he came to a stop at the area where the sea met the sand, he felt an unusual warmth at his feet: It's Shre- NO NONONO. It's not Shrek, that'd be stupid, who even is this "Shrek" anyway? No, when Eridan looked down to see what the warmth was, his eyes widened to the size of the moon, and it wasn't even nine in the afternoon! It.. it was a Majestic Sea Flap-flap. He reached down, and tenderly picked it up, mindful of his claws, and held it to his chest, and in that moment, he was euphoric.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. <3


End file.
